This is competing renewal of the SDRC Molecular Analysis, Modeling and Correction of Skin Diseases Core Center. This is a broad based program on the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus (UCAMC) with 56 members including 22 within the Department of Dermatology. Its goal is the correction of human skin diseases by molecular techniques. The first 4 years of this Center have been highly successful: SDRC investigators in collaborative projects or in P&F projects have added $20,371,611 in new research funding to the Institutional Research Base; The P&F program itself has shown a ~35-fold return on investment during the first 4 years. Collaborations within the SDRC have resulted in 71 published papers that were greatly supported by the Research Cores. The enrichment program and the management of collaborations have created a powerful collaborative network of investigators in skin disease related research. During the next 5 year period, we will add Xiao-Xing Wang to our leadership team of David Norris, Dennis Roop and Richard Spritz. We will retain 5 Cores (Administrative Core, Molecular Genetic Analysis Core, Bioengineering Core, Morphology and Phenotyping Core, and a Flow Cytometry Core), but the services offered will be altered and enhanced based on the experience of the first 4 years of funding, and on the suggestions of the Advisory Committee. The Enrichment Program will be greatly expanded by creating: A Global Skin Diseases Research Consortium to promote international research collaborations and speed the application of new science to exciting translational research projects A Mentorship Program A New Technology Program to facilitate research within the UCAMC-SDRC and in the Global Consortium. Translational research using treatments developed by this SDRC will be greatly enhanced by addition of new members to the Clinical Investigations Team, and by the availability of a new GMP facility in close proximity to the SDRC member laboratories and clinical facilities on the AMC.